A Bodyguard
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Kenshin Himura is hired by Albus Dumbledore to guard Hogwarts. RKHP xover
1. Bodyguard

Chapter One: Bodyguard  
A Rurouni Kenshin and Harry Potter crossover written by Kuroi Hana.

As the young Potter stepped off the Hogwarts Express, the station was as noisy as it had always been. Faintly, Harry could hear Hagrid calling the first years. Sighing, not really liking to be left alone, especially without Ron and Hermione, as they had to meet with the Prefects. What he didn't expect was to see a hooded figure walking towards the castle.

"Harry!" The said boy whipped his head around at the sound of his name, to see one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, waving at him. Beside her was his other best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry glanced back at where he had seen the cloaked person, only to find... they were not there. Blinking a few times, he shook his head; perhaps he was seeing things?

"Harry? What are you looking at?" Hermione, as perceptive as always, questioned curiously.

"Oh, nothing, Hermione, nothing at all…" The green-eyed male replied, albeit looking at the same spot. Ignoring Harry's odd behaviour, the Golden Trio began to chat about their summers.

As the threesome were walking on, a group of girls speedily passed them, whispering among themselves. Harry swore that there were a few incoherent squeals somewhere meshed in there. When they entered the Great Hall, they saw why.

----

"Oh. My. God! He's SOOOOOO cute!" A 4th year girl squeaked, delightfully, staring at the red haired man standing by the entrance of the Great Hall. The individual had bright, orange hair and hypnotic, violet eyes, that most people (coughgirlscough) could drown in. The male was quite short in comparison to some of the older students.

"Hey, back off! He's mine!" Another female yelled (AN: Sorry, girls, but this guy is mine. MINE, I TELL YOU! ).

Spotting the male all the girls are talking about, Ron turned to Harry, "Who is that?"

Harry shrugs, mutters an "I'm not sure…", and proceeds to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Thus, the Sorting of the first years commenced.

"Adally, Leena!"

----

"Greetings, new and returning students of Hogwarts. Before we start our feast, I would like to say a few rules and such. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden…" Dumbledore continued for a few minutes, but the rest of the students weren't listening, instead, their eyes were glued to the stranger standing by the doors. "But I see you won't be distracted. I would like to introduce to everyone Mr. Kenshin Himura, who came all the way from Japan. He is to guard the school."

Whispers instantly broke out. Exclamations of various exploded from students' mouths.

"Is he competent for the job?" Some Slytherin student inquired, although not looking at the Headmaster, but at Kenshin's katana. Once this was said, Dumbledore's blue eyes "twinkled."

"He is completely capable of protecting Hogwarts. And with that put aside, I shall let you enjoy your feast now! Tuck in!" The elderly man concluded and sat down. Throughout the entire banquet, Kenshin did not move from his spot by the entrance.

----

The next day, the Boy-Who-Lived actually got up early, because mostly, he didn't want to get into trouble with Snape, since he had Double Potions first…

'_Ugh, with Slytherins too.'_ Harry moaned, mentally. Shoving any negative thoughts aside for the moment, he resumed getting ready for the day.

On his way to Potions with his fellow friends, he noticed Kenshin leaning against the stone wall with his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping.

Harry cocks an eyebrow, "Is he asleep?"

"What's this?" A passing student sneers. "Asleep on the job, are we? How could someone like that protect our school from You-Know-Who?"

One of the guy's friends protested, "But what if he can?" The foremost student whirled around, glaring at the other boy.

"Look at him for God's sake! He's scrawny, and he has a sword! What good is a measly sword against people who can use magic?"

Even though Harry did not voice his opinion openly, he sort of did agree with the student, however, the saying does go, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

'_I should've known something like this would happen. Everyone doubted me back in Japan as well.'_ Kenshin thought to himself, his eyelids still covering his violet eyes. For once, he was actually thankful that his master had taught him English.

Hermione tapped her foot, impatiently, creating quite an annoying sound after a while. "I hope you realise, we're going to be late for class."

"All right, all right, Miss I've-Got-To-Keep-a-Perfect-Record." Ron rolled his eyes, tiredly. Harry nodded slightly, and turned swiftly on his heel, only glancing back once to see that the guard wasn't there anymore.

----

Kuroi Hana: So… How'd you like it! It was my very first attempt of writing a Rurouni Kenshin and Harry Potter crossover. Please give me feedback of what you think of my story! XD Arigato, minna-san! Check out, "Chapter Two: Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu" due to come out soon! Not sure when though…

Oh, I'm also looking for a beta-reader, maybe? Let me know in a review or you can e-mail me at angelpuss8221 at hotmail (dot) com.


	2. Hiten MitsurugiRyu

Chapter Two: Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu  
A Rurouni Kenshin and Harry Potter crossover written by Kuroi Hana.

It wasn't until late after dinner, did he realize that he had forgotten his Potions homework in the classroom. Harry sighed, wearily. _'I guess, I'll just have to go get it…'_

Muttering something about 'the greasy git', the raven haired teen slinked out of the Gryffindor dormitories, and into the hall.

On his way down the stairs, he heard someone's muffled footsteps, which didn't really sound like someone was walking; more like jumping or something. Glad that he had brought his Invisibility Cloak with him, he peaked down from the middle of the stairs.

There were two men, who were wielding katanas, standing in fighting stances, facing each other. One, he recognized, was Hogwarts' guard, Heemura Kenchin, or something like that, but the other one was shrouded in shadows.

The shadowed figure sprinted forward, holding his huge sword by his side, getting ready to slash the other man. Kenshin, however, stood calmly, as if wanting his opponent to strike him. As the big blade closed in on his torso, Harry swore the odd hair coloured man disappeared! Harry blinked a few times, before he spotted Kenshin again. As opposed to be where he was supposed to be, with blood dripping down his side, or so Harry expected, the violet-eyed male had his own sword at his challenger's neck. When Kenshin's eyes started to travel towards his general direction, the scarred boy did not move until his eyes had been removed from the vicinity.

As silently as he could, he trotted back towards his dormitory, completely forgetting about his Potions assignment.

----

Groaning as he came to, Harry's forest green eyes blinked, sleepily. He didn't know what to think of whatever had happened last night.

"Hey, Ron! Get up." Harry poked, irritably at the red-head. For once in his life, Ron actually got up.

"Good morning, mate," Ron spoke, drowsily. "You look as if you seen a ghost."

"I saw that Heemura person last night. He was fighting with someone else, you know, sword and all…" Harry continued telling his tale to Ron. By the end, Ron was gaping, his jaw falling almost until the floor. "Oh!"

"What is it?" The red-haired male asked his friend. Harry slapped himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot to get my Potions homework!" Harry exclaimed, and repeated the very same action a few moments later, "And it's due today! Great, I just gave Snape another reason to hate me."

"Hey, Potions isn't until after lunch (1). You could probably do it then?" And Harry smacked his forehead once more.

"But how am I supposed to get it?"

"True, mate, true."

"Thanks, you're a lot of help."

----

"How can I do my Potions homework, without having to see Snape?" Harry thought aloud, but never noticed a shadowed figure around the corner accidentally eavesdropping.

----

"Harry Potter." The foreign name rolled off his tongue. "What an odd name."

Kenshin rounded the corner and stepped down into the dungeons. Once he had entered the Potions classroom, which was currently unoccupied, he quickly searched the room for any signs of the emerald-eyed boy's homework. Spotting it after a few seconds, he picked it up and saw that it was half-done.

"Hm…" With his mission complete he turned on his heel and Kenshin left the classroom.

----

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, although not too loudly, from the entrance of the Great Hall. "I got your Potions homework. You're really irresponsible, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, you've told me a million times…" The sudden realization didn't strike until a moment later, "You got my Potions homework?"

Hermione softly laughed at his reaction, "I didn't. The bodyguard, Kenshin Himura, I believe, did."

_Hermione casually walked the halls to her last class before lunch until she saw an orange mob of hair roll around the corner. It was the bodyguard Dumbledore had hired, and it seemed that he was holding a piece of parchment in his hand. He was wearing a blue outfit (Hermione forgot what it was called) today, instead of his magenta from yesterday. She suddenly realized that he was quite pretty, in a girlish way. His violet eyes slowly focused on Hermione and brightened? _

"_Just the person I was looking for." He said in perfect English, with a slight accent. Hermione was surprised he was able to speak their language at all, after all wasn't he Japanese? The majority of Japanese don't speak anything other than Japanese. Kenshin held out the parchment he had been holding earlier. "I believe that this is your friend's homework for… Potions?" _

"_Oh, thanks." It was the only thing that Hermione could think of, before taking Harry's homework._

Harry blinked, confused, but took the offered homework.

----

'_Why would he just randomly go retrieve my homework and give it to Hermione?' _Harry still didn't understand the man's complex nature.

----

Kuroi Hana: Sorry that this chapter was delayed. For a long time, I had absolutely no inspiration, but I finally do! Not to mention that high school is a time killer. So anyways, leave me a review, criticize it, flame it, whatever. I'd like to know what you think!

(1) – If you noticed this little one tucked in there, excellent observation skills! Not. Anyway, if you remember from the first chapter, Harry had Potions first thing in the morning. The schedule changes everyday, alright? So sometimes, they have it first, and sometimes after lunch. Harry's just lucky. ;)

Also, I noticed a few people offered to be my beta. I'd be happy to accept both. I will send you the next chapter, A.S.A.P. PraiseDivineMercy and ruruken15. )

Look forward to the next chapter: _Potions._


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
